


Books & Bombs

by WolfOfTheDead



Series: Books & Bombs [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aasim is done with his shit, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mitch can be an idiot, Rare Pairings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfTheDead/pseuds/WolfOfTheDead
Summary: Just a cute rare pair One-shot for My Wife!





	Books & Bombs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrothersRowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/gifts).



“Hey, Books we are on hunting duty. Let's go.”

 

Aasim frowns and sets his book down, glancing up, he arches his brow. “Hunting duty? I thought that Louis and Clementine were going today?” Aasim stands up, crossing his arms. “What’s with the sudden plan change?” He asks, Mitch rolls his eyes, putting his knife in his back pocket. “I don’t know, let’s just get this over with.”  

 

Aasim bit back a smile, Mitch got irritated over the simplest things. It was amusing really.  “Alright, Bombs. Let’s go.” He rolls his eyes and grabs his bow that was resting against the couch.  Mitch huffs and arches his brow, and Aasim wanted to laugh at the hot-headed boy.

 

“My god, you move so slow.” He grumbles, Aasim scoffs and bumps his shoulder, making the taller male crack a smile.  Mitch could be a total hard-ass at times, but Aasim has witnessed his soft side multiple times throughout the years.

 

“Your misguided opinion is false, but cute.” Aasim teased, Mitch scoffs and closes the gate behind them. Aasim laughs softly and signals to Willy that they were heading out, as they walked he looked over at Mitch. The other male seemed to relax a bit more when outside of the gates, which was a good thing considering Aasim was worried that he might accidentally blow himself up one day. The weird thing was that their friendship was a bit off at first, they wouldn’t speak much, but they were always there for each other. Then over the years, things changed; they talked more and Aasim found himself smiling more.  A smile tugs at his lips, they were such opposites and sometimes Aasim wonders how they even became friends. Now he wonders how the hell they even got together in the first place.

 

“Why are you being creepy?”  

 

Aasim blinked rapidly and rose a brow, what?  “What the fuck are you talking about?”  A rather loud huff leaves Mitch’s lips and he stops walking, “You were staring at me.” A smirk makes its way on his face and he walks closer to him,  Aasim arched a brow and took a step back. What was this shit head planning?  He stays quiet and tilts his head a bit, Mitch glances down at him, his smirk never leaving his stupid yet handsome face.

 

“I know I’m hot. But damn, Sim. I didn’t peg you to be the one to stare at someone.”  Mitch teases with a wink, Aasim pinched the bridge of his nose and glares at his boyfriend. “I’m so close to throat punching you.” Aasim mumbles and walks ahead, behind him Mitch gasps dramatically, “Oh... I’m so scared!”  Aasim groans in frustration and flips him off and continues to walk down the path.

 

“Aw, come on! Don’t be like that, Books!”

 

He sighs softly and slows his pace down, letting Mitch catch up to him, Mitch glares at him and slides his arm around his waist. “Asshat.” He huffs, Aasim looked away, his cheeks a light pink color.  No way Mitch is seeing him blush like a fucking high school girl, “Aw, are you blushing.” Mitch teases, a shit eating grin on his face,  don’t throat punch him yet, Aasim.  

 

Aasim stopped walking, he had something that would shut up the cheeky bastard. Moving Mitch’s arm from his waist, he grabs the collar of the boys jacket and pulls him down, bringing their lips together. A startled gasp leaves Mitch, but slowly he melts into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Aasim’s waist pulling him closer.  Slowly Aasim broke the kiss, he takes a breath and takes a step back a smirk tugging at his lips.

 

“Alright, let’s check the traps.” He clicks his tongue and places a hand on his hip, Mitch’s face was red and he blinked rapidly at him. Ha! Who’s blushing now?  Turning on his heel, he turned and went to check on the nearest traps, he winces when he is thumped lightly on the back of the bed.

 

“Hey!” He exclaims, glaring at Mitch who walks by, Mitch just chuckles and glances back, winking at him before continuing down the path to check on the traps further down the trail.   _Asshole..._

 

“Be Careful!” He calls after him, dusting the dirt off his pants as he stood up.  Mitch waved his hand, “Yeah, yeah. I’m always careful.” Aasim narrows his eyes, his brows furrowing as he watched him walk down the path.  

 

_Idiot... Well, my Idiot._

 

Shaking his head, Aasim moves to the next trap, he growls under his breath in frustration.  These traps have been dry for the last couple of weeks, pushing himself to his feet Aasim glances down the trail. Mitch was awfully quiet… Maybe he found something?  He didn’t know, but usually, the boy would say something by now. Sighing, he makes his away down the path Mitch went down.

 

“Hey, Mitch.  Everything alright?” He calls out, he waited a minute for a reply but none came. His heart dropped and dread filled his heart, why wasn’t he answering? “Mitch?” He calls out, walking a bit faster down the trail, his breath picks up when he gets no reply again. “Mitch this isn’t funny!”

  


_Goddammit Bombs, you better be okay…_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by something grabbing his shoulders, he lets out startled gasp and whirls around pushing whatever grabbed him away harshly.

 

“Woah, Aasim! Calm down, it’s just me!”  

 

Aasim’s eyes widen and he stares at his boyfriend, Mitch had a big grin on his face and his hands were raised defensively. Aasim bit at his bottom lip as hard as he could, to conceal a scream. This idiot! He could have died!   “You idiot!”  He hisses and pushes past Mitch, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Goddammit.  He thought Mitch had gotten hurt or worse, but no this asshole was just playing a prank.

 

“Aasim, come on! I’m sorry!”  Mitch laughs a bit, falling in step beside him, Aasim ignores him, keeping his eyes forward. Mitch furrowed his brows and grabs Aasim’s arm, rolling his eyes Aasim avoids looking at him.  All that went through Aasim’ mind was: _I could have lost him… I could have lost him._

 

Mitch lets out a sigh and Aasim doesn’t know if the bomb-loving boy is frowning or not. “Please, Aasim I’m sorry.” Mitch cups his face and turns his head, Aasim sighed and locked eyes with him,  holy shit. Mitch actually looked guilty. Smiling softly, Aasim reaches out and grabs his hand lacing their fingers together.

 

“Never scare me like that again, okay? I thought you got hurt or taken... Or you got yourself killed.”  His voice dropped down to a whisper and his smile vanishes. Mitch pursed his lips and tilts his head up, leaning down he whispers; “I promise.”  Aasim chuckles softly and tilts his head a bit,  he is my charming idiot…

 

“You better, I’m still mad at you though.” He arches a brow, a smile tugs Mitch’s lips and he rolls his eyes letting out a deep sigh. “Figures.” He grumbles and leans in, brushing his lips over his. They broke the short and gentle kiss, Aasim shook his head and takes Mitch’s hand again. Mitch lets out an amused breath and nods.

 

“I love you, Books.”

 

Aasim blushes lightly and glances over at Mitch, “I love you too, Bombs.”


End file.
